The present invention relates generally to amusement devices and to training/exercise devices. More particularly, the present invention provides in one embodiment a restorable sand pile for use by children in which the sand is automatically collected as the pile becomes worn down and expands outwardly. The outwardly expanding sand drops downwardly through a perimeter grating and into a collection hopper. A pumping system periodically or continuously restores the sand pile to a conical shape. The present invention is capable of using materials other than sand for a restorable pile for use as an amusement device. One embodiment of the invention includes a diaphragm pump capable of pumping dry sand upwardly. The restorable sand pile may also be used for exercise or training purposes. For example, the user can run up the pile as it is being restored for cardiovascular and leg exercise.
Various devices are known in the prior art for conveying and lifting sand and other similar particulate materials that behave similar to a fluid. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,394 to Emmert et al teaches an apparatus for elevating fluent materials such as grain, sand or concrete onto a conveyor. The device utilizes a vertical auger working in conjunction with an elevated conveyor. There is no teaching or suggestion in Emmert of creating a rebuildable or restorable pile for use as an amusement or exercise device. The Carroll U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,400 teaches a granular material storage system. This system utilizes a rather complex mechanism for creating a conical storage pile for grain. This patent does not teach or suggest reconstituting a conical pile of materials for use as an amusement or exercise device. The Cipriani U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,704 teaches a pneumatic system for conveying granular material. Again, this patent does not teach or suggest a restorable conical pile of fluent material which is usable as an amusement or exercise device.
The present invention provides for the first time a sand or pellet pile for use as an amusement or exercise device which, in its preferred form, is automatically restorable. The present invention provides a system which can also be transportable to a site, such as a birthday party or other special occasion, in which a sand or pellet pile would be an attraction. The present invention includes a variety of built-in safety mechanisms and a relatively simple but, yet, rugged design capable of withstanding intensive use by children. Applicant believes this is the first mechanism ever for providing a mechanically and/or automatically restorable sand or pellet pile for use by children of all ages as an amusement or exercise device. The present invention provides, in its preferred embodiment, a diaphragm pump capable of pumping dry sand upwardly. The applicant believes this is the first pump capable of pumping dry sand in an upward direction.
A primary object of the invention is to provide an amusement device wherein a sand pile or pellet pile is automatically or mechanically restorable to a conical shape and which allows continuous use by children and/or adults.
A further object of the invention is to provide a conical pile of material, such as sand or pellets, for use as an amusement or exercise device which is automatically restorable to a conical shape.
Another object of the invention is to provide a simple but rugged design for a restorable sand pile, for example, capable of withstanding continuous use by children and/or adults.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a transportable amusement or exercise device which includes an automatically or mechanically restorable conical pile of sand or other fluent material.
A further object of the invention is to provide a diaphragm pump capable of pumping dry sand either vertically upwards or upwardly at an angle.
Another object of the invention is to provide a sand collection hopper with tapered side walls wherein said tapered side walls are agitated or vibrated in order to fluidize said sand to cause the sand to flow more easily into the pump mechanism.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description and the drawings wherein: